Lepas
by burnedsnow
Summary: "Kau tahu, kau memiliki dua pilihan, kau pulang, atau mati—kau dan aku." Hiro Hamada dan Skizofrenia. [Note and Warning inside] Happy late 1st anniversary, BH6!


**Lepas**

 **Big Hero 6 © Disney and Marvel**

Fanfiksi ini punya **Fujimoriiin**

 **AR** , Mental Diesease /?, Twist /? **OOT** , **OOC** , Typo, **kesalahan tata bahasa** , Shounen-Ai (jika dilihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda)

 **Happy late 1st anniversary, BH6! /o/**

 **.**

* * *

Rambut berantakan itu berkibas ditiup angin malam bersalju. Hitamnya tak setiap helai, yang telah dibubuhi putihnya salju. Wajahnya memerah dihantam dingin. Kulitnya membeku diterpa angin. Setiap detil wajahnya terluka oleh gesekan air mata—dan juga bekas kuku-kuku tajamnya.

Terusan putih dikenakannya. Gelang dengan sebuah nama tertulis di sana, masih melekat di pergelangan tangan.

Hiro Hamada. _Skizofrenia._

Begitulah apa yang tertulis di sana.

Kedua tangan membekap dirinya sendiri di dada. Angin dingin kembali menerpa, merasakan kekosongan dalam jiwanya.

Dia, sendiri berdiri di jalan antara pertokoan sepi, sunyi. Netra hitamnya menilik kesana-kemari menunjukkan kekosongan nyata yang terdapat di dalamnya. Dia akhirnya bersandar pada tembok luar pertokoan. Sesekali kikikan para dewasa yang bersembunyi di balik gelap terdengar, namun itu tak berarti apapun baginya.

Dia—sekalipun dia berada di luar 'penjara'nya, dia tak punya tempat pulang. Dia lupa ke mana arah pulangnya –yang seharusnya. Atau ke mana tempatnya biasa pergi sebelum ini.

Semua hal ajaib dalam pikirannya tak tersisa lagi, semua julukan jenius yang ditobatkan padanya menghilang tak berbekas (Namun setidaknya dia masih dapat memikirkan jalan keluar dari 'penjara'nya).

"Hiro."

Selalu, selalu, selalu, yang berada dalam pikirannya adalah api yang membara.

"Ayo pulang."

Panggilan itu, menentramkan jiwanya –atau memang itulah panggilan jiwa. Panggilan itu sontak membuat getaran tubuhnya berhenti. Dinginnya udara tak ia rasa lagi.

Pemuda tinggi dengan rambut klimis yang sebagian ditutup topi berdiri dua depa di hadapan. Sorot hijaunya yang teduh berdampingan dengan senyum tipisnya yang mendamaikan jiwa. Kedua tangannya yang berbalut lengan jaket hijau dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Napas pemuda itu terasa menghangatkan udara.

"Ta—da—shi."

Kaki-kaki Hiro terlalu lelah berlari dan menyangga dirinya sendiri. Badannya merosot jatuh lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara tulang-tulang femur kakinya.

"A—ku tak ma—u pula—ng"

"Tapi kau harus."

Jeritan berontak panjang memecah kesunyian malam. Hiro, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sendiri dalam posisi terduduk. Netra hitamnya menembus langit tak berbintang. Sama gelap dan kosongnya dengan cakrawala. Dengan brutal tangannya mencakar, menambah goresan baru di wajah dinginnya. Air mata bercucuran di sela-sela luka.

Yang dapat memenuhi pikirannya hanyalah api—api—api—dan semua api yang membara itu.

"AKU—TIDAK—!"

Setelah semua api yang membara itu, dalam kepalanya, semua tak bergerak sebagaimana mestinya. Setelah pemuda bertopi itu berdiri, menembus api yang membara dalam pikirannya. Teori Callaghan, Teori robotik tak menarik baginya. Tak berarti baginya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

Tadashi hanya berdiri terdiam di hadapannya. Berdiri dengan tatapan seolah terhujam berjuta pedang, nanar dan pilu. Semua kelembutan yang terpampang nyata di sana sirna, ditelan malam, ditelan gelapnya bayangan topi yang ia kenakan. Sirna oleh pahitnya sakit.

"Hiro."

Tangan dan kaki Hiro berhenti detik itu juga. Air mata masih membasahi setiap goresan yang diperbuat di wajahnya. Bibir ia gigit hingga liquid merah keluar dari sana. Kedua alisnya terangkat, manik hitamnya masih mencerminkan gelapnya langit malam.

Perlahan isakan tangis menggema, air mata ia biarkan tak terusap, tak terhapus.

Namun ada kedua tangan Tadashi di sana. Seolah menadahi agar air mata itu tak tumpah lagi. Agar air mata itu tak ada lagi. Dengan gerakan pelan ia menghapus semua jejak air mata yang tersisa di wajah Hiro yang kini kemerahan.

Mulut Hiro terbuka pelan hendak mengucapkan sesuatu dengan silabel patah-patah. Tadashi mengerti itu apa.

 _Ta-da-shi._

Bibir menyentuh dahi. Kecupan hangat dari Tadashi tercipta di sana. Meninggalkan bekas rasa hangat, untuk menenangkan adiknya. Mungkin juga penebusan dosa karena sebabnyalah adiknya menjadi seperti ini, begitu menderita seperti ini. Penebusan dosa karena ia tak nyata untuk membantu adiknya. Karena ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Pulang—lah."

Senyuman hangat dan juga sedih tercipta di bawah bayangan topi hitamnya.

Mata Hiro semakin sayu, seluruh tenaganya terkuras habis untuk berlari, menangis, mengamuk, dan terlibat dalam pergulatan batinnya sendiri. "Aku—ingin pu-lang bersa-ma Tadashi—"

"Tentu, ayo kita pulang."

Yang terakhir dilihat Hiro adalah tangan besar Tadashi yang perlahan bergerak menutup matanya, lalu ia terjatuh ke dalam alam bawah sadar yang begitu lama.

 **.**

Tadashi-Tadashi-Tadashi-Tadashi.

Kenapa Tadashi begitu bodoh untuk terjun ke dalam api?

"Kenapa kau hanya mengingat diriku yang menerjunkan diri ke dalam kebakaran?"

Suara Tadashi menggema dalam kegelapan.

Dalam alam gelap itu, hanya ada Hiro sendiri, menelungkupkan dirinya dalam kaki dan balutan pakaian putih.

"—Tak tahu."

"Padahal aku bukanlah apa-apa, Hiro. Kenapa hanya aku yang kau pikirkan?"

"Naif sekali—"

"Kau begini karenaku, bukan? Aku tak ingin melihatmu menderita lagi. Lebih dari ini. Aku bahkan tak ingin melihatmu menderita karena apapun."

Hening.

"Bangkitlah dari dirimu sekarang. Kau bisa pulang dan tinggal dengan Bibi Cass lagi, atau menikmati hari-hari di kampus bersama Gogo, Fred, dan lainnya."

"—Tak mau."

"Haa.. Kau membuatku sakit, Hiro."

"Aku ingin hidup, dan pulang bersama Tadashi."

Interval panjang mengisi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau tahu, kau memiliki dua pilihan, kau pulang, atau mati—kau dan aku. Tapi ingat saja, aku tak menginginkanmu mati."

Suara Tadashi terdengar begitu misterius. Sebelum Hiro menjawab, matanya sudah disilaukan oleh sinar-sinar terang.

Ah.

Ruang Isolasi, benar. Apa lagi?

Hiro mendapati dirinya terbangun dalam sebuah ruangan putih yang disinari dengan penerangan yang cukup, sebenarnya. Namun mata Hiro yang belum terbiasa merasa sangan disilaukan oleh cahaya ruangan.

Lagi-lagi, ia berada dalam 'penjara'nya lagi. Rumah sakit.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Tangannya terborgol oleh ikatan rantai-rntai yang menyakitkan. Di hadapannya, terdapat sebuah cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangan betapa menyedihkannya ia sekarang. Tangannya terikat di ranjang empuk dengan pakaian pasien rumah sakit kejiwaan. Ditempeli oleh beberapa kabel dan selang infus yang membuatnya serasa seperti kelinci percobaan.

Baru kali ini ia masuk ruang isolasi setelah sekian banyaknya ia melarikan diri. Dan sebenarnya ruang isolasi tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Mungkin hanya beberapa kamera pengintai dan, mungkin para pengawas yang mengamati dari balik cermin besar di hadapannya.

Rasanya dirinya tak sekacau tadi malam. Hiro menghela napas pelan, lalu alunan sederhana keluar begitu saja dari gumamannya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku mati saja, ya."

"Kau benar-benar ingin?"

Hiro tersentak.

Tadashi berdiri, tepat di hadapannya. Masih dengan dirinya yang biasanya. Menjawab perkataan Hiro yang tak mesti dijawab.

"Kau masih dapat hidup normal, tahu."

"Tidak."

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka. Seorang perawat membawa troli makanan masuk. "Waktunya makan siang." ucapnya.

Troli itu diletakkan di samping ranjang Hiro. Manik Hiro dan Tadashi mengikuti si perawat. Tudung sajinya dibuka. Aroma bubur menguar seisi ruangan.

Hiro menghela napas, "Tadashi."

Tadashi mengerling ke arah Hiro. Mata Hiro mencerminkan sesuatu yang kuat namun juga sesuatu yang goyah di dalamnya.

"Bawa aku bersamamu."

Tadashi melangkah pelan, menuju samping Hiro yang berlawanan dengan arah si pelayan. Pelayan itu mengangkat sendok yang berisi bubur—menyuapi Hiro. Tadashi mengernyit melihatnya.

"Dasar keras kepala."

Hiro menunjukkan wajahnya pada Tadashi. "Aku— tak ingin hidup tanpamu—"

Perktaan Hiro terpotong oleh si perawat. "Tuan Hiro. Lagi-lagi and berbicara sendirian seperti biasanya."

Tadashi tersenyum tipis. Hiro mengangkat bahu. "Aku lelah."

Sambil memutar menuju punggung Hiro, Tadashi membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Kalau itu maumu."

Hiro tersentak. Tadashi pergi, menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya dengan seorang perawat entah siapa. Hiro mendesah namun mendadak ia merasakan sengatan listrik menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Dalam detik itu juga tubuhnya terasa ringan. Ia tak merasakan lagi beban-beban tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya." Hiro berbisik pelan. Berbanding dengan sikap perawat di hadapannya yang tampak panik.

Kini tak lagi ia perlu merasakan semua hal yang membuatnya gila. Semuanya menguap dan lepas bersama jiwanya. Dan hei, Tadashi berada di depan matanya. Dengan sigap tangan Tadashi diraihnya lalu mereka pergi bersama, menghilang.

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N**

HAPPY 1st ANNIVERSARY! BH6! Lewat sehari.. /nangis/

Saya tahu ini (kayaknya) penceritaannya nggak jelas- ukh. So Hiro have some penyakit mental caused by the death of Tadashi- /RIPEnglish/ And then theyre die. Dan maaf, penyakit mental yang saya cantumkan di sini bukan berdasarkan riset mendalam. Cuma mau bikin ff aja di fandom ini. Tiba-tiba tahu BH6 udah pas setahun kemaren,, yeay! Sekalian, deh ((rasanya salah))

Thanks for reading my BH6 fanfiction until the end /yha/ /ngesot/ ;w;

Sincerely,

Fujimoriiin


End file.
